Playing with the dogs
by herpet
Summary: Kagome plays with her dogs.


"Sit, Boy."

Inuyasha was thrust to the ground at Kagome's feet.

"I told you that was enough, boy. You can't be selfish, it's Kouga's turn to please me."

After being made to beg for permission, Kouga took his place in between her legs, kissing her sex. Inuyasha rose up, but not off his knees, as he watched Kagome run her fingers through Kouga's hair. Feeling a jealous rage come over him he could do nothing, just sit and wait for a command.

Kagome's eyes were shut as Kouga serviced her. Inuyasha could see the pleasure on her face. He could only watch now as Kagome was pleased by her other pet.

"Inuyasha, if you ask nicely, maybe you could kiss my feet."

Inuyasha blushed and looked down at her feet as he asked for permission to kiss them.

"Sit, Boy!," Kagome whispered, as Inuyasha was thrust to the ground again. "That hardly seems appropriate, Inu. Kouga-chan begged like a good little boy to please me. You don't seem to be devoted to my pleasure, as he does."

"Please, Ma'am," Inuyasha begged passionately, she knew this would work. "Please let me kiss your feet. I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"That's better puppy. You need to act like that every time you address your Master. And yes, you may."

She held out her feet closer to him as he kneeled down next to Kouga. He lightly kissed her painted red toes, all of them before moving up her foot. As he moved his way down to her toes again she pushed her foot into his mouth. Inuyasha just obeyed by sucking her toes and licking her feet all over for her, before switching to her other foot.

"My dogs are such good boys," Kagome said, pulling Kouga away from her.

Kagome got off of her throne and pushed Inuyasha to the ground and climbed on top of his naked body. She ran her hands up and down his chest before kissing him, ending it with a bite. He moaned as she ran her hands down his sides and down to his cock, where it stood rock hard.

"Poor puppy. You've been hard this whole time, cock begging for attention," She said as she lightly stroked him. "I bet you'd love some attention, wouldn't you Inu-chan?...Let's see if you've learned a lesson in begging like a good boy."

"Please, Ma'am...Please fuck my cock. Please. Please. Please."

Kagome gave his balls a squeeze before sliding down over his cock.

"How bad do you want it, Inu-chan?"

"Really bad, Mistress!," Inuyasha said between clenched teeth. " Please fuck me!"

Kagome slide him inside of her and they both gasped as he went in. Kagome began thrusting lightly as she ran her nails down his chest, they both moaned in pleasure. Kagome pulled Kouga to her by the hair and kissed him hard against the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Poor Kouga-chan," Kagome said, looking at his hard cock. "You need attention too, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, Master. Your slut is desperate for attention."

"How bad do you want your cock sucked, pet?"

"Oh, Mistress, please. I've been a good boy. Please, please suck my cock?"

"You're such a good boy. Inu, service Kouga like a good boy."

"What?"

Kagome smacked him hard across his face. "Be a good little boy, or I'll finish on Kouga. I'm not putting that in my mouth. That's a slut's job."

Inuyasha didn't like the idea but couldn't deny his Master. Moans escaped Kouga's lips as Inuyasha took Kouga into his mouth and as Kagome kissed him. Kagome pulled Koga by the hair again and pulled him to her neck, wanting him to kiss her.

Kagome continued thrusting on top of Inuyasha, while having Kouga kiss her neck. She would gasp as he occasionally bit her. She moaned between having Inuyasha inside of her and having Kouga sucking her neck and caressing her breasts.

They were her pets; her slaves. Both good puppies that focused on her pleasure and were devoted to pleasing her. They did everything she said until she reached orgasm. She rose off of Inuyasha's still hard cock and pulled Kouga away from him. She had him clean her sex, which he did happily.

Once she was done Kagome dressed and left her boys still frustrated awaiting for her to come back.


End file.
